vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Early Samuelonian Peoples
The Gardlian peoples were the first settlers of Samuelonia and moved south around 4500 BP. By around 4000 BP there was 22 large tribal groups making up the Samuelonian peoples. Through war and migration, many of the tribes were conquered or joined with the larger tribes, paving the way for the city states of Samuelonia. The main tribal groups were the Franciscans, the Kylos, the Correanians, the Astercun, the Jandemine and the Vallcadini. War between the Samuelonian tribes erupted regularly and by 3900BP the Jandemine had became the strongest power in the north, the Correanean the strongest in the east, the Franciscans the strongest in the west, and the Kylos and the Vallcadini the strongest in the south. Between 4000BP and 3900BP the Samuelonian tribes fought many wars and the smaller tribes became swallowed up into the stronger tribes. Northern Tribes of Samuelonia Jandemine, Amadonii, Collowsi, Shuquilat, Minbarri, Lamanerda, Dubruk, Madarum, Muhtassa, Makia Central Tribes of Samuelonia Avolki, Phenisa, Lanatanii, Correana, Castatoni, Maluetti, Franciscan Southern Tribes of Samuelonia Vallcadini, Kylos, Astercun, Naithid, Ebine Island Tribes of Samuelonia Aystirians, Salvonian, Agon Conflicts between 4000BP-3900BP *Alpinian War I (circa 3990 BP - 3960 BP), first conflict between the Kylos tribes and central tribes of Samuelonia. *Amadonii-Ebine conflict(3983BP) *Franciscan-Ebine conflict (3958-3956BP) *Jandemine-Amadonii Conflict (3957-3942BP) *Franciscan-Naithid conflict (3956BP-3944BP *Shuquilat-Minbarri conflict (3941-3937BP) *Alpinian War II (3936-3928BP), Conflict between the Franciscan/Correanean tribes against the Kylos tribes who were supported by the Phenisan tribes. The 1st Alpinian War of Samuelonia At around 3990 BP, the various tribes of Kyland were united under King Sallus, who had risen to rule the Kylonian tribes after a number of war between the Kylonian tribes. The Kylos under King Sallus, were a group of united warrior tribes and began raiding the southern tribes of Samuelonia, attacking the Vallcadini, Astercun peoples, Naithid, Ebine, Maluetti, and Castatoni peoples between 3990 and 3970 BP. Then around 3965 BP the Kylos crossed the Black Mountains with an army said to be 100,000 strong, invading Vallcadini, Astercun, Maluetti and Castatoni territory. News of the invasions spread and it is said that the leaders of Francisco, Phenisians, Avolki, Lanatanii, Makian, Correanian, Naithid, Ebine, Maluetti, Castatoni, Astercun and Vallcadini. The twelve tribes of southern Samuelonia came to an agreement to face the Kylos. King Samuelus of Francisco, as leader of the largest and most developed tribe led the tribal alliance. The southern Samuelonian tribes met the Kylos in 3964 BP at the Battle of Singustia, where an army of 60,000 south Samuelonians fought a small Kulonian army believed to have been around 20,000 strong. The Kylonian army was defeated at Singustia and the south Samuelonians spent the next two years recovering Vallcadinian and Astercunian territory. In 3960 BP King Samuelus led the south Samuelonian army again against a Kylonian army of around 90,000, which this time was led by King Sallus. King Samuelus and his south Samuelonian army was victorius at the Battle of Calvona, against an army nearly twice the size of his own. The victory at the Battle of Calvona ended the first Alpinian War. The 2nd Alpinian War of Samuelonia In 3936 BP the Kylos once again invaded southern Samuelonia, strating the 2nd Alpinian War. This time the Kylos invaded Vallcadinia and then Maluetti, before invading Francisco. King Anticus of Francisco led an army of around 20,000 against to a Kylonian army three times bigger. The Franciscans were beaten at the Battle of Red River and retreated back to the city of Francisco. The Franciscans fought the Kylonians from the cities walls and repelled attack after attack. The city was besieged for two years, before a Correanian army, supported by the Makian's and Lantanni attacked the Kylonian army and defeated them, ending the siege of Francisco. Franciscan-Correanian Alliance At the end of the 2nd Alpinian War, Prince Zeus of Francisco married Queen Samoria of Correana uniting the two strongest Kingdoms of southern Samuelonia. The powerful union led to a successful campaign for Francisco against the Phensians. In 3922 BP, the Franciscan/Correanian alliance increased its borders when the desert clans of north-east Samuelonia, the Shuquilian, Lamanerdan, Minbarri and Makian, were united and made Vassel states of Francisco/Correana. Late Period By 3900 BP the Franciscan/Correanian Kingdom was the largest and most powerful of all the early states of Samuelonia. The Franciscan's had conquered the Ebine tribes in 3956, the Naithid in 3944 and the Phenisians in 3928. Meanwhile the Kingdom's of Jandemine, Amadonii, Madarum, Vallcadini, Astercun and Kylos were all growing into powerful states. Category:St. Samuel Category:History of Samuelonia